17 Candles
by MeggieJune
Summary: Es ist Hermines Geburtstag. Und sie bekommt eine Überraschung, mit der sie nicht gerechnet hätte.


Das Schloss lag ruhig und verschlafen vor ihr. So wie sie es auch erwartete, nachts um viertel vor zehn. Um viertel vor zehn endete der Rundgang. Und sie hatte sogar Harry und Ron den Gefallen getan, den Gryffindorturm zuletzt dranzunehmen. Jetzt war hier alles ruhig. Sie konnte nur raten, weshalb sie heute hier als letztes hatte hinkommen sollen. Es war Samstag. Samstag vor ihrem Geburtstag. Sie hatte den Jungen zwar verboten, das im Schloss herum zu erzählen, oder gar zu wagen irgendeine Festivität zu organisieren, weswegen sie sehr leicht ihr Abzeichen verlieren konnte, aber irgendwas sagte ihr, dass ihren besten Freunden nicht zu trauen war.

Auch wenn der Gang völlig ausgestorben vor ihr lag. Alles war tatsächlich still.

Alles, außer einer einzigen Sache. Eine Sache, die ihr die Rundgänge seit drei Monaten versaute. Eine Sache, die sie aber immerhin nur zu den Rundgängen sehen musste. Und da die Vertrauensschüler fünf Tage die Woche das Schloss patrouillieren mussten und die Schulsprecher nur am Wochenende, musste sie ihn immerhin nur zweimal sehen. Zweimal die Woche, insgesamt zwei Stunden. Das war auszuhalten.

Eigentlich.

Sie war eben auch nur ein Mensch. Sie war kein heiliger oder einer dieser Mönche, die auf einen Berg gingen, um zu schweigen. Nein, sie war ein Mensch. Ein geduldiger zwar, aber… auch ihre Geduld stieß unweigerlich an Grenzen, wenn sie mit ihm zu tun hatte.

Und sie hatte das Gefühl, als machte er nie eine Pause. Als würde er niemals müde, sie zu nerven, zu beleidigen, sie konstant dazu zu zwingen, ihm Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Wenn das seine Art war, Abneigung zu zeigen, wollte sie gar nicht erst wissen, was er tat, wenn er tatsächlich jemanden mochte. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, sie quälte er besonders gerne. Einfach nur… als Sport.

„Sind wir endlich fertig? Merlin, ich dachte schon, es würde niemals enden. Wie jede Woche war dies mein unschlagbarer Höhepunkt. Dass ich vor Langeweile nicht vor fünfzig Minuten schon eingeschlafen bin, verdanke ich bedauerlicherweise nicht dir, Granger." Das ging seit fünfzig Minuten so. Zweiundfünfzig, wenn sie pingelig wäre, was sie nicht war! Nur der Genauigkeit halber!

„Schön, Malfoy", antwortete sie nur, gezwungen höflich, seine Worte längst ausgeblendet. Sie hatten das äußerste Ende des Schlosses erreicht. Der Gryffindorturm lag im siebten Stock. Es gab keine Vorkommnisse. So würde sie es auch verzeichnen. Die mörderischen Gedanken, die sie bezüglich Draco Malfoy hegte, würde sie nicht notieren.

„_Schön_, Malfoy?", äffte er sie gereizt nach. „Ja, es war wunderschön, deinen buschigen Kopf eine Stunde lang neben mir her latschen zusehen, in deinen Muggelgesundheitsschuhen, die wohl kaum für irgendeinen anderen Zweck konzipiert worden sind, als im Wald Holz hacken zu gehen", fuhr er ungerührt mit seinen Beleidigungen fort. Aber sie war trainiert. Sie war seit Jahren geübt.

Und wie auch alles andere erledigte sie die Disziplin, Malfoy zu ignorieren, mit einem glatten Ohnegleichen.

„Ja, Malfoy", sagte sie schlicht, und sah wie er wütend ausatmete.

„Wenn du wenigstens einmal eine Angriffsfläche bieten würdest, dann wären diese verdammten Rundgänge auch nicht so sterbenslangweilig." Er wagte wieder einmal einen riskanten Schritt. „Komm schon, ich weiß du hasst es hier mit mir. Vor allem… es kann viel passieren. Ein Schlammblut so alleine, so weit oben. Nur hier mit mir…" Sie sah ihn an. Lauernd betrachtete er ihr Gesicht.

Aber es war nicht ihr erster Tag in diesem Job. Und als sie erfahren hatte, wer der andere Schulsprecher war, hatte sie sofort bei Snape eine Erlaubnis eingeholt. Eine Erlaubnis, die nur ihr eine besondere Kleinigkeit erlaubte.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin", erwiderte sie lächelnd, und Malfoys Lippen kräuselten sich angewidert. Sie hatte nämlich erwirkt, Malfoy Punkte abziehen zu dürfen, obwohl er Schulsprecher war. Und zwar nur dann, wenn er dieses Wort benutzte. Und das auch nur innerhalb einer Minute.

„Du bist eine ätzende Langweilerin, Granger. Kein Wunder, dass du deine orgasmischen Höhepunkte hier draußen auf den sterbenslangweiligen Gängen findest. Merlin, ich wünschte wirklich, ich wäre nicht von Natur aus so begabt und attraktiv, dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht Schulsprecher geworden und müsste meine Wochenenden nicht mit schierer Folter verbringen!", erklärte er zornig, als sie das Ende das langen Korridors erreicht hatten.

„Und welche Eigenschaften hätten dich dann davon abgehalten Kapitän der Slytherin zu werden? Deine Begabung und Treffsicherheit haben dich schließlich nicht zum Sucher gemacht", erwiderte sie spöttisch. „Und nicht jeder findet seine orgasmischen Höhen bei Pansy Parkinson", fügte sie knapp hinzu, was ihn seine Augenbraue heben ließ.

„Oh, wenn du doch nur witzig wärst, dann würde ich wenigstens so tun, als würde ich dir zuhören, Schlammblut." Er biss sich wütend auf die Lippe, aber sie hatte den Zauberstab schon lächelnd gezogen.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug-"

„-für Slytherin, ja, ja, verflucht, Granger. Ich weiß!", knurrte er gereizt.

„Wir können in den letzten zehn Minuten noch bestimmt fünfzig Punkte abziehen, wenn du es richtig anstellst, Malfoy", vermutete sie freundlich. Er verzog lediglich den Mund und drehte den Zauberstab in seinen Fingern.

Sie wusste nicht, wie ihn seine Freunde unter Kontrolle hielten, oder ob er überhaupt welche hatte. Wenn sie ihn zufällig unterhalb der Woche sah, dann nur in der Bibliothek, aber ohne seine Freunde. Und da wirkte er zumindest friedlich, denn da wusste sie sich versteckt zu halten, ohne dass sein Gesicht diesen Ausdruck annahm. Diesen feindlichen besserwisserischen Ausdruck, den sie mittlerweile zu hassen gelernt hatte.

Sie warf den obligatorischen Blick aus dem tiefen Fenster am Ende des Gangs und hielt überrascht inne.

Das war neu.

„Was, Granger? Ist es möglich und dort draußen sitzt etwas, das noch langweiliger sein könnte als du?", wollte er böse von ihr wissen, aber sie antwortete nicht. Eine Falte grub sich zwischen ihre Augenbrauen. „Nein, vergiss es! Ich gehe da nicht raus!", sagte er sofort und ging in seine übliche Defensive, wann immer irgendetwas komplizierter wurde als einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

Er war ein verdammter Opportunist. Aber das wusste sie auch schon.

„Das kannst du gerne alleine machen. Ich habe eine Stunde lang schon die Granger-Show genossen, und ich ertrage keine weitere Minute." Natürlich nicht. Lord Malfoy brauchte ja auch immer Extraeinladungen am Wochenende seinen geliebten Gemeinschaftsraum für die Rundgänge zu verlassen. Aber Snapes Drohung, ihn zu entheben war immerhin insoweit wirksam, dass er murrend und widerwillig mit ihr ging.

„Wir müssen das Gelände patrouillieren, wenn etwas auffällig ist."

„Was zum Teufel ist auffällig, Granger?", verlangte er fast hysterisch zu wissen. „Absolute Scheiße gar nichts, ok? Der Wald steht nicht in Flammen, das Dunkle Mal ist nicht bunt erleuchtet am Himmel zu sehen, kein Krieg, keine Schüler, keine verdammte Menschenseele ist da draußen!" Sie ignorierte größtenteils seine verdammten Worte.

„Im Gewächshaus ist Licht! Das nennst du keine Menschenseele, Malfoy? Wir müssen hin. Und sei es nur, um das Licht zu löschen!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Merlin, kann es noch spannender werden?" Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. „Ich glaube, du brauchst den Kick, wo immer du ihn finden kannst, richtig? Soll ich dir ein paar Horkruxe basteln? Rätsel an die Wand schmieren, damit du ausgelastet bist und mich nicht mit kompletter Scheiße quälst?" Flehend sah er sie an.

Aber ihr Gesicht war Stein. Kalt, glatt völlig ausdruckslos.

„Wir werden ins Gelände gehen, sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, denn sonst schlage ich Snape vor, dass er dir dein Abzeichen in deinen arroganten, unbegabten Hintern schieben kann. Mit der Nadel zuerst", fügte sie kalt hinzu. Und für einen Moment wirkte er überrascht. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, und er folgte ihr, wenige Momente später.

„Was soll das denn, Granger?" raunte er neben ihr, als er ihr Tempo aufnahm. „Hast du irgendwo Potters Eier gefunden und sie an dich genommen?", wollte er lächelnd wissen, aber sie ignorierte ihn. Es war genug Malfoy für den Rest ihres Lebens. Genug Malfoy, um sie dankbar sein zu lassen, für die Tatsache, dass sie seine Abwesenheit mehr zu schätzen wusste, als seine Anwesenheit, auch wenn dumme Mädchen, die kicherten, wenn er sie anlächelte und die meisten eingeritzten Geständnisse auf den unzähligen Toiletten der Schule etwas anderes behaupteten. Aber die Schule war bald vorbei, und er würde sonst was mit seiner Zeit anfangen, während sie beginnen konnte, ihn von Anfang bis Ende zu vergessen! Großartig! Sie freute sich schon jetzt.

Schweigend kamen sie in der Halle an. Mit jedem Stockwerk, das sie tiefer gegangen waren, hatte sie den Blick aus den Fenstern gewandt, vergeblich darum bemüht, zu sehen, wer um diese Zeit unerlaubterweise auf dem Gelände war.

Bestimmt ein Slytherin. Sie würde einiges dafür wetten.

„Wenn wir gleich einen Slytherin treffen, erwarte ich, dass du ihn bestrafst. Und wirklich bestrafst. Keine Schulterklopfer, kein Geplänkel von dummen Jungenstreichen, hast du gehört?" Er schritt neben ihr, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Oh, glaub mir, wenn es ein Slytherin ist, dann wird er seine Freiheit Lebewohl küssen können, denn dafür, dass er mich zwingt länger als nötig mit dir hier rumzuwandern, wird er Strafarbeiten bis zum Ende des Jahres raushauen können!", knurrte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, und sie sparte sich jeden Kommentar darauf. „Aber diese Strafe bekommt natürlich auch ein scheiß Gryffindor", fügte er im selben Atemzug hinzu.

„Ein Gryffindor würde das nicht tun. Dafür lege ich den Zauberstab ins Feuer, Malfoy. So was macht nur dein verantwortungsloser Haufen." Er sagte darauf nichts, lächelte lediglich. Und wenn sie etwas mehr irritierte als seine Beleidigungen war es sein nonchalantes Lächeln, was er immer auf den Zügen hatte, wenn er wieder einmal komplett von sich selbst überzeugt war.

Die Luft schlug ihr kühl ins Gesicht, als sie nach draußen traten. Hell leuchtete das Gewächshaus. Es wirkte wie ein kleines Tropenparadies, denn die grünen Pflanzen ragten bis an die Decke und schirmten alle Blicke nach innen erfolgreich ab. Sie drehte den Zauberstab abwesend in ihrer Hand.

„Du hast Angst", bemerkte er amüsiert.

„Nein, Malfoy", gab sie gereizt zurück. „Ich habe keine Angst."

„Doch, du hast Angst. Ich sehe es dir doch an! Du bist vollkommen nervös!" Triumphierend lief er eiliger neben ihr. „Ein perfektes Bild. Schade, dass es mich so wenig interessiert", fügte er geflissentlich hinzu.

„Dann halt doch einfach mal die Klappe, wie wäre das?", fuhr sie ihn wütend an. „Aber das geht nicht, hm? Du musst alles und jedem deinen wechselnden Gemütszustand mitteilen, richtig? Egal, ob es keinen Menschen interessiert. Sogar mich musst du mit deinem Mist nerven, obwohl du es doch so sehr verabscheust mit mir zu reden!"

„Stimmt. Auffallend. Allerdings würde ich mich wahrscheinlich übergeben, wenn ich nichts weiter tun könnte, als deine Anwesenheit neben mir stumm ertragen zu müssen. Ich muss auch irgendwas aus diesem Arrangement gewinnen, Granger!", bemerkte er bitter.

„Arrangement?", wiederholte sie, die Stimme einige Lagen höher. „Das _Arrangement_ von dem du sprichst, ist die höchste Auszeichnung dieser Schule, Malfoy. Es ist eine verdammte Ehre!", schrie sie praktisch. Manchmal – **_manchmal_** – schaffte er es doch. Manchmal. Selten!

„Es ist also eine Ehre mit dir durch die Gänge zu schleichen?", fragte er still, gespannt, ob sie sich verteidigen würde, und sie funkelte ihn an.

„Ja, verdammt. Es ist eine Ehre für dich, du Arschloch!"

Und damit hatten sie das Gewächshaus erreicht.

„Du schmeichelst dir selbst. Na ja, wer sollte es auch sonst tun?", murmelte er grinsend.

„Noch ein Wort, und ich schwöre, ich…" Sie beendete die Drohung nicht, hielt ihm lediglich ihren Zauberstab direkt vor sein Gesicht.

„Oh ja. Sicher…", entgegnete er trocken. „Das würde sich hervorragend in deiner Akte machen, oder? Lokales Schlammblut tötet Draco Malfoy, weil er einfach eben immer recht hat." Sein Grinsen verschwand mit einem unterdrückten Fluchen, als sie den Zauberstab schwang.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin", erklärte sie wieder, vollkommen gefasst. Sie hatte sich wieder im Griff, das musste sie auch. Jetzt gerade war Autorität gefragt.

Und ein angriffslustiges Funkeln trat in seine Augen, als es den Kopf näher zu ihr beugte.

„Wärst du nicht so unendlich widerlich, dann würde es mich vielleicht anmachen, dass Snape dir so viel falsche Macht zugesprochen hat", knurrte er verärgert. Sie wich unbewusst einen Schritt vor ihm zurück.

„Gut, dass es nicht so ist, denn dann würde ich mich höchstwahrscheinlich umbringen. Dann müsste ich immerhin nie mehr mit dir patrouillieren, und ich wäre meine größte Sorge los", schloss sie finster.

„Deine größte Sorge bin ich? Erwarte nicht, dass ich mich geschmeichelt fühle, Granger", erklärte er süffisant, und sie biss sich auf die Zunge, damit sie nicht wieder antworten würde.

Sie legte die Hand auf die Klinke der Tür zum Gewächshaus und hielt inne.

„Was ist? Erwartest du einen Trommelwirbel? Eine Handvoll Todesser, die dir mit Handkuss öffnen?", meckerte er zornig, und sie drückte völlig entnervt die Klinke runter. Verschlossen.

„Erzähl mir nicht, du bist zu schwach", fügte er glatt hinzu.

„Wenn du so klug bist, versuch es selbst", knurrte sie nun völlig gereizt hinzu. Nur zu gerne schien er ihr zu folgen. Er desinfizierte die Klinke mit einem stummen Zauber, und sie sah ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an.

„Ernsthaft? Malfoy, wirklich?" Er schenkte ihr ein kühles Lächeln.

„Will mich doch nicht anstecken, Granger." Sie blickte wieder stumm nach vorne. Er war ein verdammtes Arschloch. War er auch! Aber die Tür blieb verschlossen.

„Bravo, Malfoy. Das hat wirklich viel mehr gebracht."

„Halt deine Klappe, verdammt", zischte er, und schwang den Zauberstab. „_Alohomora_!", rief er schließlich. Knarrend schwang die Tür nach innen. „Nach dir", erklärte er grinsend.

„Auf einmal höflich?", wollte sie misstrauisch wissen.

„Natürlich nicht. Wenn dort etwas Gefährliches wartet, dann soll es dich zuerst angreifen", erklärte er, und sie wusste nicht, ob er Witze machte oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich eher nicht.

Sie verdrehte die Augen, ohne dass er es sehen konnte, und betrat das Gewächshaus. Es raschelte überall, aber hören konnte sie nichts Auffälliges.

„Hallo?", rief sie, in all ihrer Schulsprecherautorität, und hörte Malfoy spöttisch lachen. „Hier spricht die Schulsprecherin, und ich-"

„Oh nein, Hermine!", hörte sie eine zornige, aber vertraute Stimme. Sie folgte dem Klang und bog um die nächste Ecke. Der Zauberstab sank automatisch in ihrer Hand. Malfoy erschien neben ihr und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er atmete langsam aus.

„So, dann gib mir deinen Zauberstab, ich mache draußen das Feuer", erklärte er trocken, ohne jede Spur von Humor. Und sie hätte wirklich ihren Zauberstab ins Feuer gelegt, dass es sich hier um einen Slytherin handeln würde! Sie ignorierte seine Worte jedoch verärgert.

„Neville, was In Merlins Namen tust du hier um zehn Uhr nachts?" Neville Longbottom warf zornig seine Handschuhe auf den Tisch, wo er anscheinend gerade ein Experiment durchgeführt hatte. Aber sie konnte bei Merlin nicht sagen, was er da versucht hatte. Es sah aus, wie ein Wust an grünen Tentakel, mit lila Blüten, die sich langsam bewegten.

„Professor Sprout hat mir dir Erlaubnis gegeben! Malfoy hier sollte es dir ausrichten! Es war absolut wichtig, dass ich ungestört arbeite, denn beim kleinsten Geräusch ist diese Züchtung nicht mehr zu gebrauchen!" Zornig starrte Neville Malfoy ins Gesicht. Dieser tippte sich ratlos ans Kinn, bis schließlich übertriebene Erkenntnis in seine hellgrauen Augen trat.

Hermine atmete zornig aus.

„Richtig…, da war etwas… was war es noch? Longbottom hat die Berechtigung, und… niemand darf ein Geräusch machen? Muss mir glatt entfallen sein", entgegnete er schließlich mit einem kalten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Unfassbar! Du bist ein absoluter-", begann sie, aber er hob lächelnd die Hände, nicht mal versucht, sich ernsthaft herauszureden.

„Das war ein ehrlicher Fehler, hätte jedem passieren können!"

„An dir ist nichts ehrlich, du scheiß Sohn eines Todessers!", fuhr ihn Longbottom an, während er die Tentakel vom Tisch wischte. „Jetzt kann ich alles von vorne machen. Ich wäre euch dankbar, wenn ihr verschwinden würdet!" Malfoys Gesicht hatte jede Freundlichkeit verloren.

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und noch mal zwanzig, weil ich mich garantiert nicht von dir beleidigen lasse!"

„Malfoy!", entfuhr es ihr zornig. Sie konnte es nicht rückgängig machen. Er war bedauerlicherweise Schulsprecher. Wusste Merlin, warum!

„Es ist mir egal, Hermine. Geht endlich, ich habe nur noch zwei Stunden länger Zeit." Und Neville war tatsächlich sauer auf sie. Und es war Malfoys Schuld.

Hastig hatte sie das Gewächshaus wieder verlassen, nachdem sie eilig eine Entschuldigung gemurmelt hatte. Sie wartete nicht auf ihn. Er schlenderte gemütlich nach draußen zu ihr und wirkte mehr als zufrieden als er neben ihr her schritt.

„Du bist ein Arschloch, Malfoy", sagte sie also fassungslos, und er schenkte ihr ein feines Lächeln.

Tatsächlich ein Lächeln.

„Oh ja", bestätigte er grinsend ihre Worte. „Mal ehrlich, du denkst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, ich wäre mit nach draußen gekommen, in die Kälte, in deiner Gegenwart, wäre nicht etwas verflucht Witziges für mich rausgesprungen. Ich habe dir gesagt, ich muss auch meinen Gewinn machen, Granger", erklärte er jovial, und sie schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Nein, sie war kein Mönch, der schwieg!

„Du bist so was von selbstsüchtig und ignorant, was die Gefühle von anderen betrifft! Wer weiß, was Neville dort gemacht hat! Es könnte ihm vielleicht Extrapunkte in Kräuterkunde bringen! Vielleicht ist er auf dem Weg ein Heilmittel gegen Griselkrätze zu finden!", schrie sie ihn haltlos an, aber er lächelte immer noch. Es machte sie wahnsinnig!

„Das wäre utopisch. Und… ich bin schon überrascht, dass er den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm findet, Granger, geschweige denn das Loch in seinem eigenen Hintern…", fuhr er lachend fort.

„Oh, ich hasse dich, Malfoy!" Sie wandte sich stürmisch ab und stapfte eilig durch die Wiesen davon. Sollte er doch hier draußen von den Zentauren gefressen werden! Sie hasste ihn wirklich! Das Gras war schon nass vor Kälte, und gleich würde sie auch noch ihre Schuhe sauber hexen müssen! Nur weil dieser Arsch ihr nicht gesagt hatte, dass sie hier vollkommen umsonst runter gekommen waren! Und sie hatte Zeit verplempert, warteten doch Harry und Ron und Ginny bereits oben auf sie! Er raubte ihr noch den letzten Nerv. So wollte sie die wenigen Stunden vor ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag nicht verbringen. Bestimmt nicht!

Sie hielt kurz inne. Etwas hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

Im Wald war etwas aufgeflackert. Eine Fackel? War jemand im Wald? Im Verbotenen Wald, nach zehn? Sie sah sich um. Und sie bemerkte etwas anderes.

„Malfoy?", rief sie widerwillig in die Dunkelheit, aber sie bekam keine Antwort. Hatte er das Licht auch gesehen? Sie sah Nevilles Schatten noch immer im Gewächshaus. Sie bezweifelte, dass Malfoy zurück ins Gewächshaus gegangen war.

Unschlüssig ging sie auf den Waldrand zu. Der Wald war verboten, und das aus guten Gründen. Hagrids Hütte war noch immer dunkel, denn er war noch immer in Frankreich, mit Madame Maxime. Er konnte es also nicht sein.

„_Lumos_", flüsterte sie als, und die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs leuchtete hell auf. Sie hatte ihn weit von sich gestreckt und leuchtete nach vorn. Der Wald lag wieder dunkel vor ihr. Sie wartete noch ein paar Sekunden. Da! Da war es wieder. Wie ein Fackelschein! Und sie beschloss, dass es ihre Pflicht war, die Schüler mächtig zu bestrafen! Bestimmt war Malfoy schon vorgegangen. In drei Monaten hatte sie nicht so viel Stress als Schulsprecherin gehabt. Immer abgesehen von Malfoys Anwesenheit, die sie wahnsinnig machte.

„Hallo?", rief sie schließlich. Vielleicht etwas zu leise. Vielleicht doch ein bisschen ängstlich. Aber sie war Hermine Granger. Angst gehörte nicht zu ihren Eigenschaften. Sie hielt nichts von ihr. Sie ignorierte also die Dunkelheit und arbeitete sich langsam weiter vor. Oh ja, diese Schüler würden so viel Ärger kriegen, wie es ihrer Stimmung gerade entsprach! Den Zauberstab hielt sie immer nach vorn gerichtet, bis sie auf eine Lichtung stieß.

Und sie hielt inne. Sie war schon oft hier gewesen, ob mit Harry, Ron oder mit Hagrid. Sie hatte die grüne Lichtung schon des Öfteren gesehen, aber bestimmt noch niemals so.

„Hallo?", wiederholte sie, völlig verwirrt, aber niemand schien hier zu sein. Fackeln waren in den Boden gesteckt, und warfen warmes, orangenes Licht auf den grünen Boden. In der Mitte der Lichtung stand ein Tisch. Ein weißes Leinentuch war darüber geworfen worden, und es reichte bis auf den Boden. Kerzen standen auf dem Tisch, ebenso wie zwei Gläser, eine runde Abdeckung aus undurchsichtigem Glas, ein Strauß Rosen und ein Geschenk auf der einen Seite des Tisches.

Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde sie sagen, es war komplette Absicht, dass sie hier her gestolpert war. Aber… das war absurd! Wurde jemand erwartet? Vielleicht nicht sie, aber… wurde jemand erwartet, der… auch Geburtstag hatte?! Und wenn, dann… wäre das völlig verboten! Sie sah sich ratlos um. Ihr Zauberstab sank perplex in ihrer Hand. Er war gar nicht mehr nötig, denn die Lichtung war warm und hell erleuchtet. Einige Lampions baumelten in den Bäumen. Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

Ein lautes **_Plopp_** holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück, und sie schrie praktisch auf. Sie hatte den Zauberstab wieder in die Luft gerissen und drehte sich förmlich im Sprung.

„Malfoy…?", brachte sie heiser hervor, fixierte ihn vollkommen verwirrt, und konnte die Flasche in seinen Händen keinem sinnvollen Zweck zuordnen.

„Der Elfensekt war kalt gestellt."

…?

„… was?"

„Er schmeckt nur kalt, Granger", erklärte er mit erhobener Braue. Sie ließ die Worte einsinken, aber… sie machten immer noch keinen Sinn.

„Was?", wiederholte sie stattdessen einfach, und er kam näher. Noch immer hielt sie den Zauberstab erhoben nach vorn gestreckt.

„Ich glaube, wir brauchen keinen Zauberstab, obwohl…" Er tippte sich mit einem langen Finger an sein Kinn und ging geschäftig zum Tisch, um die undurchsichtige Abdeckung zu heben. Darunter stand ein Kuchen. Schokolade, wie es aussah. Und eine Vielzahl von Kerzen. Mit seinem Zauberstab entzündete er sie auf einen Schlag.

Er legte ihn auf den Tisch zurück, nahm den Umhang ab, hing ihn über den einen Stuhl und bot ihr mit dem Arm an, auf dem anderen Platz zu nehmen.

Sie starrte ihn immer noch an.

„Du… hast das gemacht?", flüsterte sie, ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Nein, ich habe die Hauselfen geschickt, Granger." Und sie wusste nicht, ob er das ernst meinte. Wahrscheinlich meinte er es ernst. „Möchtest du dich setzen?", erkundigte er sich mit gerunzelter Stirn und unterbrach so ihre Gedanken, aber sie ruckte lediglich mit dem Kopf.

„Was… soll das?" Sie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, konnte ihn nur anstarren und vermutete, dass sie von irgendetwas im Gewächshaus benebelt worden sein musste, dass sie draußen in eine parallele Welt geraten war, die absolut nichts mit ihrer eigenen gemein hatte.

„Du hast in weniger als zwei Stunden Geburtstag", stellte er fest, als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass er das wusste. Dass Draco Malfoy das wusste.

„Ich…?" Sie konnte ihn nur anstarren und langsam kam er wieder auf sie zu. Sie machte einen abwehrenden Schritt zurück.

„Sicher", gab er zurück und hatte sie erreicht. Sie musste den Kopf etwas in den Nacken legen. Er hatte sie noch nicht beleidigt, ging ihr auf. Was wollte er? Worauf legte er es an? War das ein grausamer Scherz, den sie nicht wirklich verstand?

„Ich verstehe es nicht", sagte sie schließlich widerwillig, denn dass sie etwas nicht verstand, machte sie verrückt. Und er lächelte tatsächlich. Und nicht verächtlich, spöttisch oder überheblich, nein. Ihr Mund öffnete sich schockiert. „Wo… wo ist der echte Malfoy?", fragte sie sofort und hob den Zauberstab wieder höher.

„Der liegt bewusstlos im Gebüsch. Der Vielsafttrank hat jetzt eben gewirkt, und eigentlich bin ich Professor Snape", erklärte er, immer noch grinsend. Und selbst das hielt sie für wahrscheinlicher als das, was hier wohl eigentlich passierte.

„Kein Vielsafttrank?", fragte sie also, um sicher zu gehen. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich tatsächlich. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, und wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Was soll das, Malfoy?", fragte sie also. „Das soll kein Scherz sein? Du hast…?" Sie konnte sich nicht einmal dazu bringen, die Frage zu stellen. Er hatte an ihren Geburtstag gedacht? Warum, Merlin noch mal?!

„Happy Birthday, Granger", erwiderte er, immer noch vollkommen ruhig.

„Das… war geplant…", entfuhr es ihr schockiert. „Der Rundgang, das mit dem Gewächshaus!" Er lehnte sich seufzend gegen den Tisch und fuhr sich durch die hellen Haare.

„Wir gehen seit drei Monaten samstags und sonntags durch das Schloss, also nein, dieser Teil war nicht geplant", erklärte er mit erhobener Braue. „Aber ja, der Rest schon. Ich bin sicher, du wärst begeistert gewesen, hätte ich dich im Schloss gezwungen, mir nach draußen in den Verbotenen Wald zu folgen", erklärte er in spöttischem Ton.

„Aber… warum?", flüsterte sie völlig aufgelöst.

„Willst du… dich nicht setzen?" Und er klang langsam ungeduldig. Konnte das sein?

„Nein", erwiderte sie bestürzt. „Wieso sollte ich mit dir an einem Tisch sitzen? Das haben wir in sieben Jahren nicht ein einziges Mal getan!" Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Das wäre ja wohl auch ziemlich unpassend gewesen", erwiderte er lächelnd.

„Und das hältst du jetzt nicht für unpassend, Malfoy?" Und langsam, ganz langsam sank der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. Und ihr Kopf schüttelte sich sehr langsam, als sie die nächste Frage stellte. „Du… - magst du mich?", flüsterte sie praktisch, und er machte einen spöttischen Laut.

„Das wäre entschieden zu viel gesagt, Granger." Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Aha", gab sie zurück. „Dann ist das hier… einfach das Werk eines komplett Verrückten? Weißt du, ich sollte dir hundert Punkte abziehen, und dann gehe ich endlich zurück!", schnappte sie zornig. „Ich werde nämlich schon erwartet!", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte er grimmig. „Fein, ok. Wenn es deinem Ego irgendwas bringt, dann bitte. Ja, ich mag dich", bestätigte er also ziemlich schnell und verdrehte die gereizt die Augen. Und wieder starrte sie ihn völlig entgeistert an.

„Du nennst mich Schlammblut, Malfoy!", schrie sie praktisch, und er hob entschuldigend die Arme.

„Ja, aber es bedeutet nichts!"

„Mir bedeutet es etwas!", entgegnete sie zornig, und wieder kam er auf sie zu.

„Das sind unbedeutende Kleinigkeiten", erklärte er gepresst.

„Du bist vollkommen wahnsinnig!", erklärte sie, als sie den Kopf wieder in den Nacken legen musste. „Du baust hier eine Party im Wald auf, Malfoy! Ist dir klar, dass du solche Dinge planen musst, anstatt einfach nett zu mir zu sein, mich zu fragen, kein verrücktes Geheimnis draus zu machen?"

„Und du hättest ja gesagt, hätte ich dich gefragt?", wollte er mit schiefgelegtem Kopf von ihr wissen.

„Nein!", gab sie wütend zurück. „Und das sage ich jetzt auch!"

„Gib mir fünf Minuten, Granger!", knurrte er jetzt. „Fünf Minuten, und wenn du es scheußlich und furchtbar findest, mit mir an einem Tisch zu sitzen, kannst du gehen und dich von Weasley beeindrucken lassen, falls er das überhaupt fertig bringt", fügte er hinzu, obwohl er eher zu sich selbst zu sprechen schien als zu ihr.

„Was?", unterbrach sie seine Worte verwirrt. „Was ist mit Ron? Könntest du ihn einfach nicht beleidigen, ginge das? Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, was-"

„Weasley plant heute seinen Versuch", eröffnete er ihr mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln.

„Seinen Versuch?"

„Dich zu bekommen", schloss er, und sie schüttelte komplett ausdruckslos den Kopf.

„Was?"

„Die Jungen im Quidditchzelt sind Tratschtanten, Granger. Und ich sah mich gezwungen, dem etwas entgegen zu setzen, bevor es tatsächlich komplett ausweglos ist, und du dich mit dem Affengesicht abgibst." Sie konnte ihn nur anstarren. Das passierte nicht wirklich? Das war doch nicht wirklich das, was ihre Ohren hörten!

Es war verrückt.

„Ausweglos?", wiederholte sie das Wort, das hängen geblieben war. „Bevor was ausweglos ist?" Ihre Gedanken folgten ihren Worten nicht ganz so schnell, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte, denn irgendwas machte hier überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr.

Und er lehnte sich näher zu ihr.

„Bevor es ausweglos ist, dass du mir fünf Minuten deiner Zeit schenkst", erwiderte er leise.

„Malfoy", begann sie, aber er schüttelte den Kopf, die grauen Augen ungewöhnlich hell und eindringlich auf sie geheftet.

„Fünf Minuten, Granger. Bitte", fügte er ruhiger hinzu, und sie musste ebenfalls verrückt geworden sein.

„Fünf Minuten", warnte sie ihn und setzte sich in Bewegung. Dass er so nahe vor ihr stand, machte sie nämlich tatsächlich nervös.

„Wirklich?", rief er ihr ungläubig nach. „Schwerer machst du es mir nicht, Granger?" Er klang fast fröhlich, als er ihr folgte.

Sie setzte sich auf den ihr zugewiesenen Stuhl.

„Malfoy, ich setze mich für fünf Minuten hin. Wenn die vorbei sind, gehe ich. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, zu diskutieren", erklärte sie schlicht, und er setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Sekt?", begann er also, hob die Flasche an, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist Alkohol, Malfoy. Ich möchte nicht wissen, welche Regeln du gebrochen hast, ihn zu bekommen."

„Das ist kein Alkohol, das ist Sekt, Granger. Es zählt kaum mehr als Butterbier, und seit wann bist du ein Verfechter von Tee und Milch? Es ist dein Geburtstag."

„Man braucht keinen Alkohol, um Spaß zu haben, Malfoy!", rechtfertigte sie sich und verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das zählt aber nicht zu den fünf Minuten, die du mir versprochen hast", warnte er sie ernst. Ihre Augen wurden groß.

„Ach nein? So wie ich es sehe, sind zwei bereits vorbei. Du kannst dir nicht aussuchen, wann die fünf Minuten beginnen!", erklärte sie gereizt. Er atmete langsam aus.

„Es wäre nett, wenn du aufhören würdest, alles zu kritisieren und dir von mir ein Glas Elfensekt einschenken lassen würdest!", knurrte er jetzt, langsam zorniger.

„Du kannst nicht einfach beurteilen, wann dein **_gemütlicher_** Teil des Abends anfängt. Es läuft nicht alles nach deinen seltsamen Regeln, verdammt!"

„Sekt?", wiederholte er gepresst, fixierte sie mit unterdrückter Wut, und sie beschloss, für ihr einiges Wohl, dass sie alle aufkommenden Instinkte unterdrücken musste.

„Gern", gab sie giftig zurück, und er schenkte ihr das Glas voll. Die helle Flüssigkeit sprudelte heftig, und die winzigen Blasen stiegen langsam an die Oberfläche.

„Auf dich", sagte er schlicht, und sie hob spöttisch das Glas.

„Auf mich?", wiederholte sie skeptisch.

„Auf was sonst, Granger? Auf Longbottom, die Hauselfen, auf Pansy Parkinson?", entgegnete er ungehalten, und sie riss sich zusammen, die Lippen zur schmalsten aller Linien gepresst.

„Fein, auf mich", gab sie nach, und sah ihn nicht an, als er mit ihr anstieß.

Schweigend führte sie ihr Glas an die Lippen, und hoffte, dass der Alkohol sie schnell beeinflussen würde.

„So schlimm?", erkundigte er sich still, und ihr Blick fuhr wieder hoch in sein Gesicht. Eigentlich war seine Erscheinung ihr vertraut geworden. Aber eigentlich war sie es nur gewöhnt, von ihm beleidigt zu werden. Und jetzt? Jetzt… stellte sich nach drei Monaten voller endlosem Hass und Stichelleien heraus, dass… - dass was? Dass er sie mochte? Oder so etwas Ähnliches?

„Wenn du mich… nicht vollkommen furchtbar findest, wieso…?" Sie beantwortete seine Frage nicht, führte ihre aber auch nicht zu Ende. Sie mied seinen Blick erneut und trank noch einen tiefen Schluck. Sie spürte nichts von dem Alkohol.

„Wieso was?", wollte er schließlich wissen. Sie sah ihn wieder an und versuchte herauszufinden, ob es nicht doch ein gemeiner Witz war. Ihre Augen suchten kurz die Umgebung ab, erwarteten fast, Crabbe und Goyle feixend zwischen den Bäumen zu sehen, damit sie sie still und leise im Verbotenen Wald umbringen konnten.

„Nichts", schloss sie schnell und ruckte mit dem Kopf. Er atmete langsam aus.

„Wieso habe ich dann nichts gesagt?", beendete er ihre Frage und trank selber noch einen Schluck. „Dass man Dinge ausspricht, macht sie oft nicht leichter, Granger", erklärte er, und sie wusste nicht, ob er gerade etwas Weises gesagt hatte oder sich einfach nur wieder lustig machte.

„Was soll das heißen?", wollte sie ärgerlich wissen. Er sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Die fünf Minuten sind um. Willst du das wirklich wissen, oder willst du hoch ins Schloss, deinen Hauptpreis abholen?"

„Meinen Hauptpreis?", wiederholte sie ungläubig, und der Anflug eines Lächelns erhellte seine Züge.

„Eine Nacht voller schmächtiger, unerfahrener, rothaariger Weasley-Liebe", entgegnete er süffisant, und sie verdrehte wütend die Augen.

„Hör auf damit!", sagte sie bloß, und er hob eine blonde Augenbraue.

„Du sitzt noch", stellte er nüchtern fest.

„Was?"

„Auf deinem Stuhl. Die fünf Minuten sind um, und du bist noch hier", erläuterte er, und sie atmete langsam aus.

„Du wolltest mir doch gerade erklären, warum es besser ist, Dinge nicht auszusprechen, oder Malfoy? Oder ist es jetzt mit deiner neuerweckten Ehrlichkeit vorbei?" Sie wusste, sie provozierte ihn, und er nickte, als würde er eine Herausforderung annehmen.

„Ok. Das dauert dann aber länger als fünf Minuten, Granger", gab er zu bedenken, und sie biss nachdenklich auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Ich bleibe. Bis fünf vor zwölf. Es sei denn, du…"

„Was?", wollt e er prompt wissen.

„Es sei denn, du beleidigst mich oder Ron oder Harry oder Neville noch einmal." Er tat so, als müsste er darüber nachdenken.

„Ok. Aber… eigentlich habe ich überhaupt nicht solange Zeit. Pansy wartet noch ziemlich nackt auf mich, also…", erklärte er eine Spur entschuldigend, und sie senkte sofort den Blick. Er war ein Arschloch!

„Schön. Weißt du, vielleicht sollte ich-" Sie stellte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch und war im Begriff, aufzustehen.

„Ein Scherz, Granger, ok? Das war ein Scherz. Ich nehme jede Minute, die du mir gibst gerne in Anspruch", unterbrach er sie, so höflich wie sie ihn noch nie hatte sprechen hören. Zornig biss sie die Zähne aufeinander.

„Du bist einfach nur scheiße", erwiderte sie, und er lächelte wieder.

„Also…", begann er, ihre Beleidigung ignorierend. „Wann wäre deiner Meinung nach ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt gewesen, dir zu sagen, dass ich denke, dass du… dass ich…" Er schien nach geeigneten Worten zu suchen. „Dass ich auf einmal an dich denke, wenn du gar nicht da bist?", schloss er, und sie sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Du…?"

„Ja. Seit einer Weile. Ihr kamt zurück nach Hogwarts, du und deine Wunderjungen – keine Beleidigung", warf er eilig ein, „und alle haben gejubelt, euch gefeiert, und bedauerlicherweise stehe ich wohl immer noch auf der erdenklich unmöglichsten Seite", fuhr er schlicht fort.

„Das ist deine eigene Wahl, Malfoy. Du hättest dich nicht wie ein Arschloch verhalten müssen. Du hättest-"

„Was? Mit Rosen vor eurem Gemeinschaftsraum stehen sollen? Potter in seinen verdammten Hintern kriechen müssen, jedes Mal, wenn er es in seiner gesamten Blödheit geschafft hat, den Schnatz nicht entwischen zu lassen? Keine Beleidigung", setzte er wieder hinzu. „Punktemäßig liegt er weit hinter uns", fügte er hinzu, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hör auf ihn zu beleidigen! Und nein, das hättest du nicht tun müssen, aber du hättest mich nicht so sehr beleidigen müssen, dass ich von Snape eine Verfügung erwirken musste, jedes Mal, wenn du mich Schlammblut nennst!" Sie hasste das Wort. So sehr. Er lächelte jedoch.

„Granger, das ist unser Spiel. Du übst Macht über mich aus, und ich lass es zu. Es macht mich nämlich doch an." Er wackelte eindeutig mit den Augenbrauen, und auch das war das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas sah.

„Hör auf damit", zischte sie wieder. „Und ich bitte dich, wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, hast du jede Woche ein anderes Mädchen, Malfoy!"

„Die Gerüchte stimmen, Granger. Aber was soll das heißen?" Sie schnappte nach Luft. War er wirklich so… so… arrogant?

„Dass du ja wohl kaum abends in deinem Bett liegst und an mich denkst, oder was auch immer!" Sie spürte, wie sie rot wurde, und Malfoy schenkte ihr einfach nach, ehe sie protestieren konnte.

„Wäre dir das lieber?", fragte er direkt, und sie machte den Fehler, in seine Augen zusehen. Wie konnte er solche Dinge sagen, und nicht rot werden?

„Nein!", quiekte sie und räusperte sich sofort. „Du…", begann sie wieder kopfschüttelnd, und rührte ihr Glas nicht an. „Ich erkenne dich nicht", schloss sie also leise.

„Was?", fragte er tatsächlich verblüfft, aber sie nahm das Glas in die Hand, trank einen tiefen Schluck und sah ihn dann wieder an.

„Du! Ich erkenne dich nicht. Du bist… überhaupt kein widerlicher Mistkerl. Zumindest anscheinend nicht, wenn du dir Mühe gibst, was du wohl heute bewiesen hättest, nehme ich an", druckste sie nervös herum.

„Du scheinst dir ja mächtig sicher zu sein", bemerkte er spöttisch und hatte sein Glas bereits wieder geleert. Und der Sekt schien ihm wenig auszumachen. Er schenkte sich erneut nach.

„Willst du die ganze Flasche trinken?", wollte sie vorsichtig wissen, aber er ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Beruhigt die Nerven."

„Alkohol beruhigt die Nerven? Wieso musst du deine Nerven beruhigen?", wollte sie verwirrt wissen. Und er deutete um sich.

„Denkst du, ich schüttel so etwas einfach aus meinem endlosen Ärmel, Granger? Denkst du, ich erwarte nicht jede Sekunde, dass du aufspringst und wegläufst? Dass du nach Potter schreist, damit er den Todesser in tausend Stücke flucht, weil er dich hier in den Wald gelockt hat?" Er trank nach einen tiefen Schluck und schien wieder ruhiger zu werden.

„Du bist nervös?"

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Ich rechne nur mit dem schlimmsten. Ich denke, das ist realistisch, Granger."

„Du solltest eigentlich nicht mit dem schlimmsten rechnen. Das Prinzip von Hoffnung scheint wohl komplett an dir vorbei gegangen zu sein?" Und tatsächlich lachte er das erste Mal. Zumindest hörte sie ihn das erste Mal lachend. Es hatte etwas Angenehmes an sich, befand sie plötzlich. Sie irritierte sich selbst.

„Hoffnung?", wiederholte er hustend, denn er schien sich noch nicht beruhigt zu haben. „Hoffnung konkret auf was? Ich habe keinerlei Hoffnung, Granger. Das hier", er deutete wieder um sich, „ist der sehr schwache Versuch eines Idioten", endete er resignierend. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Blonde, dichte Haare. Die gleiche Farbe seiner Augenbrauen.

„Du bist immer nur gemein zu mir", stellte sie nüchtern fest. Und ganz wie von selbst spielten ihre Finger abwesend mit dem roten Geschenkband vor sich auf dem Teller.

„Ich bin eben nicht nett."

„Nein, du bist immer nur furchtbar!", bestätigte sie wütend und zerpflückte fast das Päckchen vor sich.

„Du kannst es auspacken, weißt du?", unterbrach er sie knapp, und erschrocken zog sie die Finger zurück. Fast panisch schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Granger, es ist kein Fluch oder irgendwas. Es ist ein Geschenk. Es gehört sich, dass man an seinem Geburtstag die Kerzen auspustet und seine Geschenke auspackt." Und wieder sah sie ihn an. Es war so ungerecht!

„Du hast kein Recht dazu!", sagte sie leise und wischte sich schon mal vorsorglich über die Wangen, für den Fall, dass dort Tränen wären. Sein Ausdruck änderte sich.

„Habe ich dich beleidigt?", wollte er plötzlich wissen, aber sie schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf.

„Das alles! Du hättest das nicht tun dürfen! Du bist kein guter Mensch. Du kannst nicht alles mit Kuchen und Kerzen wieder gut machen, Malfoy!" Er sah sie ernsthaft schockiert an.

„Das wollte ich auch nicht! Ich habe nicht einmal erwartet, dass du überhaupt bleibst!", rechtfertigte er sich eilig.

„Dann ist das Geschenk leer?", fragte sie wütend.

„Was?" Er wirkte ernsthaft verstört.

„Wenn du keine Hoffnung hast und sowieso nicht damit gerechnet hättest, dass ich hier geblieben wäre, dann hättest du dir von vorneherein keine Mühe mit einem Geschenk machen müssen, also sollte das hier verdammt noch mal eine Attrappe sein, Malfoy!" Sie hatte die Verpackung aufgerissen, den Deckel der Schachtel geöffnet, und ihre Finger hielten inne.

Er hatte ihr ein Armband geschenkt. Aus glattem, glänzendem Silber. Es lag weich auf blauem Samt und es hatte sieben Anhänger. Sie spürte, wie ihr Blick glasig wurde. Das Geschenk war keine Attrappe. Die Verpackung war nicht leer gewesen. Draco Malfoy hatte ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für sie.

„Oh", flüsterte sie völlig gefangen. Andächtig fuhr sie mit dem Finger über die feinen Symbole. Er räusperte sich leise.

„Der… Löwe steht für das erste Jahr, und dafür, dass du nach Gryffindor gekommen bist", erläuterte er still. „Der Zauberstab… bedeutet, dass du die erste warst, die jeden Zauber mit Perfektion ausführen konnte", fuhr er langsam fort. Sie konnte den Blick immer noch nicht heben. „Der Hippogreif steht für eure Flucht im dritten Jahr, und…" Sie konnte nicht verhindern, zu schniefen. Er unterbrach sich knapp. „Was ist? Es gefällt dir nicht, richtig?", vermutete er, und sie hob den tränenschweren Blick. Sein Mund öffnete sich überrascht.

„Du hast dir das erste Mal über irgendwas Gedanken gemacht…", flüsterte sie tonlos. Er sagte darauf nichts, verschränkte lediglich die Finger ineinander.

„Und der Schuh?", fragte sie jetzt heiser, und ihr Finger fuhr über den filigranen Stöckelschuh am Armband.

„Viertes Jahr, Abschlussball. Du sahst absolut… du sahst gut aus", fing er sich, und fast musste sie lächeln.

„Die Buchstaben?", wollte sie weiter wissen, obwohl sie sich denken könnte, für was das verschlungene D und das A daneben standen.

„Dumbledores Armee", sagte er knapp. Wieder wischte sie sich über die Augen.

„Die Katze ist Krummbein?", vermutete sie lächelnd und strich über den kleinen, dicken Katzenanhänger. „Und das hier?" Sie verengte die Augen. „Oh…"

„Die Heiligtümer des Todes", antwortete er nickend. Sie erkannte das winzige Zeichen. Das Dreieck mit dem Kreis und dem Stab in der Mitte. Es sah alles viel zu zerbrechlich aus.

„Das… war bestimmt teuer", flüsterte sie.

„Du willst doch wohl nicht über Geld reden, oder?", entgegnete er prüfend, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann es nicht annehmen."

„Du kannst es nicht annehmen?", wiederholte er ungläubig und eine Spur verletzt.

„Es… ist viel zu kostbar, Malfoy!"

„Unsinn." Er tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Du wirst es nie tragen können, aber… ich würde mich freuen, wenn du es behalten würdest", fügte er leise hinzu. Sie sah ihn an.

„Das hier ist kein gemeiner Scherz, oder?", fragte sie plötzlich, und er hob fragend die Augenbraue.

„Scherz? Nein, Granger. Kein Scherz." Wieder senkte sie den Blick auf das wunderhübsche Armband. So etwas hatte sie noch nie bekommen. Es war so schön gearbeitet.

„Ist das überhaupt Silber?"

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?", stellte er gereizt die Gegenfrage, und hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein", flüsterte sie und klappte den Deckel der Schmuckschachtel wieder zu. „Danke, Draco", sagte sie zögerlich und benutzte vor ihm zum ersten Mal seinen Vornamen. Sie konnte den Anflug eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen erahnen.

„Dass du weinst… heißt aber nicht, dass du jetzt gehst, richtig?"

„Nein", widerholte sie. „Und jetzt?", wagte sie zu fragen, und er schob ihr den Kuchen zu.

„Jetzt essen wir", erklärte er nur. Sie betrachtete die Kerzen. Lange. Dann pustete sie kräftig. Und sie erwischte alle siebzehn Lichter auf einmal.

„Wunderbar, jetzt geht dein Wunsch in Erfüllung", klärte er sie auf. „Was wünschst du dir?", wollte er neugierig wissen. Sie ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen", entgegnete sie, und sie spürte, wie sich ihre Mundwinkel ein kleines Stück hoben. Er sah es sofort.

„Kann ich es erraten?", wollte er lächelnd wissen, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Vielleicht noch eine dicke Katze?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Genauso rote Haare wie die Weasleys?", vermutete er und verzog angewidert den Mund. Fast lachte sie sogar, schüttelte aber wieder den Kopf. „Ein zwölftes Ohnegleichen, obwohl es nur elf gibt?", riet er weiter, und langsam hob sie ihre Hand. Zögerlich griff sie nach vorne über den Tisch und legte sie auf seine, die neben seinem Glas auf dem Tisch lag.

Er zuckte kurz zusammen bei dieser Geste. Aber sie nahm ihre Hand nicht zurück. Seine Haut war warm. Er war sofort verstummt.

„Danke", flüsterte sie, aber er sah sie nur an. Seine Züge entspannten sich. Völlig ruhig betrachtete er ihr Gesicht. Er atmete aus, als würde plötzlich Erleichterung seinen Körper erfassen. Und er zog seine Hand noch immer nicht zurück.

„Hast du… Hunger?", fragte er nach einer ganzen Weile. Seine Stimme klang ganz rau. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wenn… er dich gleich fragt, dann… wirst du dich für ihn entscheiden, richtig?" Die Frage traf sie überraschend und unerwartet. Und sie schluckte schwer. Wieder spürte sie einen Kloß im Hals und ein erneutes Brennen in ihren Augen.

Und nachdem sie seine Augen eine schiere Endlosigkeit durchleuchtet hatten, nickte sie einmal.

„Ja. Ja, das werde ich", flüsterte sie. Und immer noch zog er die Hand nicht zurück. „Es… es tut mir-", begann sie, aber mit einem Ruck hatte er ihr seine Hand entzogen, und die plötzliche Kälte erreichte sie schnell.

„Nicht", sagte er nur kopfschüttelnd. „Sag es nicht, ok?", bat er sie praktisch, und sie nickte erneut, verwirrt und unfähig etwas anderes zu tun. Er erhob sich tatsächlich und schritt um den Tisch zu ihr herum.

„Was…?"

„Steh auf, Granger", befahl er rau.

„Was?", wiederholte sie verwirrt, aber er blieb, wo er war.

„Steh auf, Granger", sagte er erneut, und sein Blick hielt sie so sehr gefangen, dass ihre Beine einfach gehorchten und sie sich tatsächlich erhob. Er überragte sie um fast einen Kopf.

„Ich muss das machen", murmelte er. „Ich muss es wenigstens versuchen", fügte er hinzu, und sein Blick fiel auf ihre Lippen. Sie wusste, was er tun würde. Und sie bewegte sich nicht. Sie war völlig starr vor Schreck.

„Malfoy-", begann sie panisch, aber er schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf, als er die Hand zu ihrem Gesicht hob, und mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Unterlippe fuhr.

„Es tut nicht weh, ich verspreche es dir", flüsterte er, und schon hatte er seine Lippen auf ihren überraschten Mund gesenkt. Weich und voll lagen sie auf ihren. Und die Zeit stand still. Er roch gut. Er roch viel zu gut.

War sie nicht noch vor einer Stunde mit ihm durch die Gänge gelaufen und hatte sich von ihm beleidigen lassen? Oder war es schon Jahre her? Wo waren seine Beleidigungen jetzt? Jetzt, wo er vor ihr stand, seine Hand sich um ihren Nacken schlang und sein Mund plötzlich zwischen ihre Lippen rutschte, um ihre Unterlippe in seinen Mund zu saugen?

Oh Gott! Draco Malfoy küsste sie. Und es fühlte sich nicht so an, als wäre er unerfahren darin. Er ließ ihre Unterlippe fahren, und kurz war ihr Mund wieder frei. Sie ließ ihn leicht geöffnet, denn nur so konnte sie die nötige Luft in ihr Gehirn zwingen. Ihre Augenlider flatterten auf, und eine Träne fiel auf ihre Wange. Sein Blick folgte ihr.

Als er ihn wieder hob, spürte sie sofort die Röte in ihre Wangen kriechen.

Seine Augen waren dunkler geworden. Wieso war er so schön? Und sein Mund… kaum war ihr Blick auf seine Lippen gefallen, schloss er knurrend den Abstand. Und er nutzte die Gelegenheit die Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen zu schieben. Das Gefühl, als seine Zunge auf die ihre traf, war unbeschreiblich. Alle Nervenenden reagierten sofort, kämpften praktisch gegen seine Zunge an, berührten sie auf alle nur erdenklichen Weisen, und sie konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht verhindern.

Das war gefährlich!

Sofort zog sie den Kopf zurück und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er atmete tief, und sie sah, dass der Kuss ihn nicht völlig kalt gelassen hatte.

Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott!

„Ich… ich muss gehen!", flüsterte sie erstickt. Seine Augen waren so anders. Er war so komplett anders.

„Ok", sagte er tonlos. Sie konnte keine Wertung feststellen. Und er ließ von ihr ab, ließ sie wacklig alleine stehen. Sie hätte es nicht gekonnt. Sie wollte zwar gehen, wäre aber physisch nicht in der Lage gewesen. Er griff sich die Schachtel vom Tisch, nahm seinen Zauberstab, und mit nur einer Bewegung war alles verschwunden.

Die Lampions, die Kerzen, der Kuchen, der Tisch, die Fackeln und sie befanden sich wieder in stockfinsterer Nacht. Er sprach den Lumos-Zauber, und das Licht war kühl.

Der Traum war vorbei, stellte sie fest. Der Wald war wie immer. Kalt, moosig und einfach nur ein Wald. Er kam wieder zu ihr und hielt ihr die Schachtel entgegen.

Zögerlich ergriff sie diese.

„Wir sollten zurückgehen Es ist spät, und ich habe noch zu tun." Und wie er es schaffte, seine Stimme so zu verändern, dass er plötzlich wieder er selbst war, war ihr unbegreiflich. „Worauf wartest du? Extraeinladungen gibt es nicht mehr", erklärte er kühl.

Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Oder nicht? War das verletzter Stolz?

„Malfoy", begann sie, und ihrer Stimme war noch anzuhören, dass sie noch nicht zu gebrauchen war.

„Was, Granger?", fragte er gereizt.

Er war wieder er selbst. Ihr Blick glitt noch einmal über die Lichtung. Und niemand würde es jemals erfahren.

„Danke", sagte sie nur und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wofür", entgegnete er glatt.

„Ja, richtig", erwiderte sie und schweigend verließen sie den Wald. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab ebenfalls entzündet, und der Weg kam ihr unendlich lang vor. Neville hatte das Gewächshaus verlassen, stellte sie am Rande fest. Ihre Knie waren immer noch weich wie Pudding. Er ging festen Schrittes voran. Irgendwann erreichten sie die Große Halle. Irgendwer öffnete die nächste Tür. Sie gelangten zum Korridor, der ihre Wege trennte, denn sie musste weiter geradeaus, und er musste nach unten.

Und sie zögerte.

„Wir sehen uns morgen?" Sie wollte es nicht wie eine Frage klingen lassen, konnte es aber nicht verhindern.

„Ich glaube, ich habe keine andere Wahl. Könnte mich nicht erinnern, dass ich jemals einen Sonntagabend ohne dich genießen konnte." Er sah sie nicht einmal mehr an. Und wahrscheinlich verstand sie das. Vielleicht.

„Wegen vorhin-", begann sie, aber sein Blick schoss zu ihrem Gesicht.

„Ein Wort davon, und ich werde alles abstreiten, niemand würde es dir glauben, und ich verspreche dir, dein Leben würde noch zu einer größeren Qual werden, als es ohnehin schon höchstwahrscheinlich ist, …Schlammblut." Das letzte Wort fügte er nach kurzem Zögern hinzu, und es hallte giftig in ihrem Kopf wider.

Und er wartete. Er wartete auf ihren Satz. Er wartete, dass sie ihm Punkte abziehen würde. Aber stattdessen steckte sie ihren Zauberstab zurück und wandte sich von ihm ab.

„Hast du nicht was vergessen, Granger?", hielt er sie auf, die Stimme nicht mehr ganz so erhaben und überlegen.

„Nein", erwiderte sie leise. Und sie hörte, wie er sie gereizt einholte.

„Für gewöhnlich ziehst du mir Punkte ab. Was ist? Weich geworden?", erkundigte er sich mit einem bösen Lächeln, aber sie konnte nicht anders, als die Hand zu seinem Gesicht heben. Er fing ihr Handgelenk mit schneller Präzision ab, bevor sie seine Haut hatte berühren können.

„Ein Schlammblut wird mich nicht berühren, hast du verstanden?", flüsterte er, und seine Augen suchten ihr Gesicht ab. Sie wusste nicht wonach er suchte, aber sein Griff war schmerzhaft, und ihr Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt. „Worauf wartest du?", fügte er ungeduldig hinzu.

„Ich werde dir keine Punkte abziehen", sagte sie schlicht.

„Was?" Sein Konzept schien zerstört.

„Gute Nacht, Draco", flüsterte sie, und sein Mund öffnete sich. Sein Griff wurde lockerer, und ließ zu, dass sie ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn streichen konnte.

„Gute Nacht, Granger", gab er sich geschlagen. Sein Blick hielt sie noch gefangen, aber sie riss sich los. Dann hatte sie sich abgewandt. Er blieb, wo er war. Er bewegte sich nicht, sie sah es aus den Augenwinkeln. Auch als sie um die nächste Kurve gebogen war. Ihr Herz schlug so laut in ihrer Brust, dass sie am liebsten umgekehrt wäre.

Er hob den Zauberstab langsam. Zögernd ging er nach vorne, bis er sie um der nächsten Kurve wieder sehen konnte.

„_Obliviate_!", flüsterte er, drehte den Zauberstab nur eine Winzigkeit und sah sie kurz inne halten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und setzte ihren Weg wieder fort.

Er atmete langsam aus.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest es ihr sagen?" Er erschrak fast über die Stimme. Er drehte sich schließlich um und steckte betont gleichgültig den Zauberstab wieder ein.

„Nicht der richtige Moment, Gregory", erwiderte er schlicht.

„Nein? Und jetzt hat sie alles wieder vergessen?"

Draco nickte nur, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Wie oft willst du das noch machen?", fragte Gregory tatsächlich, als er ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Das geht dich verdammt noch mal überhaupt nichts an. Es ist ihr Geburtstag, und am besten verbringt sie ihn nicht damit, an mich zu denken", knurrte er, während er den Weg nach unten zu den Kellern beschritt. Gregory lief neben ihm und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Und das Geschenk?", wagte er leise zu fragen.

„Sie wird es vergessen haben", bemerkte er bloß.

„Du bist verrückt. Glaubst du nicht, dass, hättest du ihr all die Erinnerungen gelassen, sie vielleicht endlich beschlossen hätte, dich zu nehmen?" Sein Blick schoss kalt nach oben in das Gesicht des Jungen, der mehr wusste, als jeder andere.

„Vor allem jetzt, wo es eng wird, und Weasley heute sein Glück versucht?", fuhr er bedenklich fort, aber Draco machte ein unwilliges Geräusch.

„Es geht dich nichts an", wiederholte er düster.

„Draco-"

„Nein!", unterbrach er ihn zornig. „Wir werden darüber nicht mehr sprechen, oder ich verhexe dich auch, hast du verstanden?" Und Gregorys Mund schloss sich knapp.

„Wie du willst. Ich bin sicher, sie hätte sich für dich entschieden."

Er sagte darauf nichts, machte größere Schritte, und Gregory fiel hinter ihm zurück.

„Ganz sicher nicht", murmelte er, als Gregory ihn schon nicht mehr hören konnte.

Und wieder einmal hatte der Feigling in ihm gesiegt. Aber… würde sie sich heute nicht für Weasley entscheiden… dann würd er es noch einmal versuchen, schwor er sich! Er würde es ein letztes Mal versuchen – und dieses Mal würde er ihr die Erinnerung nicht nehmen.

Aber wie hoch waren schon die Chancen, dass sie sich gegen Weasley entscheiden würden?

Verflucht gering. Zu gering. Kurz zögerte sein Gewissen. Sollte er umkehren, sie finden, es ihr sagen? Gregory hatte ihn wieder eingeholt.

„Zweifel, Malfoy?", fragte dieser kühl, und Draco antwortete, was er jedes Mal antwortete.

„Nein, Greg. Keinen einzigen."

Denn sie würde sich niemals – niemals – für ihn entscheiden.

Ihr Herz schlug so laut in ihrer Brust, dass sie am liebsten umgekehrt wäre.

Aber das war verrückt! Sie schritt also eilig weiter. Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen. Sie musste nach oben! Es wurde immer später, sie verpasst gleich noch ihren Geburtstag! Ihre Hand schloss sich um etwas Festes.

Sie holte eine Schachtel aus ihrer Umhangtasche. Kur runzelte sich ihre Stirn.

Müll von heute Morgen, fiel ihrem Gehirn plötzlich wieder ein, und eilig warf sie die Schachtel im nächsten Stockwerk in den großen Papierkorb, als wäre sie giftig. Sie fuhr sich noch einmal durch die dunklen Locken, versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen, und flüsterte der Fetten Dame das Passwort zu.

Diese schwang lächelnd zur Seite. Der Gemeinschaftsraum lag dunkel vor ihr. Sie wusste gar nicht, weshalb sie so aufgeregt war. Irgendwas schwebte noch in ihrem Bewusstsein. Irgendwas mit …-

„Überraschung!", hörte sie bestimmt zwanzig Leute rufen, und das Licht erhellte den gesamten Raum, während buntes Konfetti von der Decke rieselte.

„Da bist du ja endlich!", Harry Hatte sie als erster erreicht, und drückte sie fest an sich. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hermine!" Sie hatte gewusst, die Jungen hatten so etwas geplant.

„Das ist gegen die Hausordnung", murmelte sie schließlich. Die Leute lachten, und Ginny umarmte sie ebenfalls. Ron stand lächelnd etwas abseits und nickte ihr freundlich zu.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hermine! Ich habe den besten Kuchen der Welt für dich", beteuerte Ginny und warf die roten Haare über die Schulter.

„Und wir haben die besten Geschenke, richtig?", erkundigte sich Harry, und die anderen grölten zur Bestätigung. Sie entdeckte Neville. Ihr Mund öffnete sich.

„Was ist das?", wollte sie erstaunt wissen. Neville hatte einen Strauß Blumen für sie. Allerdings keine herkömmlichen Blumen. Es waren die grünen Tentakel mit den lila Blüten, die sie vorhin schon gesehen hatte. Nur dieses Mal hörte sie etwas. Die Blumen sangen.

Sie sagen Happy Birthday mit ihrem Namen. Sie musste grinsen.

„Das hast du da unten gemacht?", fragte sie schließlich, und er nickte entschuldigend.

„Ja, tut mir leid, dass ich so wütend war. Aber diesen Blumen singen beizubringen, ist verdammt schwer", erklärte er entschuldigend, aber sie drückte ihn an sich.

„Vielen Dank, Neville!", hauchte sie gerührt.

„Hermine?" Ron war zu ihr gekommen. Sofort versteifte sie sich. Sie wusste nicht genau, weswegen, aber sie hatte so eine Vorahnung.

„Ja?"

„Würdest du… mich ganz kurz nach draußen auf den Flur begleiten?", fragte er heiser, und sie öffnete langsam den Mund.

Nach draußen? Draußen…. Ihre Gedanken rissen unvollständig ab. Aber dennoch hielt sie etwas in ihrem Kopf zurück.

„Könnten wir das später machen?", entgegnete sie leise, und kurz wirkte sein Gesicht verschlossen, aber schließlich nickte er und lächelte gezwungen.

„Später. Sicher, später, Hermine", gab er sich anscheinend geschlagen und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose, während Harry grinsend Kuchen austeilte.

Als er sie erreicht hatte, lehnte er sich kurz näher zu ihr.

Du solltest wirklich mit Ron rausgehen", beteuerte er sehr leise. Seine Augen fixierten sie dringlich.

„Ich… ich glaube, ich will nicht", erwiderte sie stockend, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, welches Bauchgefühl ihr gerade riet, im Gemeinschaftsraum zu bleiben.

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Du… willst nicht?", wiederholte er verwirrt, aber die anderen drängelten sich schon um den Kuchen, den er verteilte. Kurz war sie mit ihren Gedanken alleine gelassen, denn den Kuchen zu verschlingen schien gerade wichtiger zu sein. Langsam schritt sie zum Turmfenster, und ihr Blick glitt über den Wald.

Er kam ihr heute nicht so schwarz vor. Nachdenklich biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe.

Es war so, als hätte sie etwas vergessen. Etwas Wichtiges. Aber was? Sie hatte alle Gänge patrouilliert, hatte alle Regeln eingehalten. Sie fühlte sich ein bisschen benebelt, fast als hätte sie Sekt getrunken. Den Effekt kannte sie nämlich.

„Hey!" Ginny hatte sich neben sie gestellt. „Alles in Ordnung? Freust du dich? Ein Jahr älter!" Sie legte den Arm um ihre Schulter. „Ärgerlich, dass du heute solange mit Malfoy unterwegs warst", fügte sie grimmig hinzu.

„Malfoy…", bestätigte Hermine langsam.

„Ja, Patrouille und all das", wiederholte Ginny verwirrt.

„Jaah…", entgegnete Hermine langsam. „Es war nicht weiter schlimm", fügte sie langsam hinzu. Sie erinnerte sich gar nicht mehr an die Patrouille durch das Schloss. Dann konnte es nicht weiter tragisch gewesen sein.

„Ron will mit dir alleine reden", flüsterte Ginny augenzwinkernd, aber Hermine atmete langsam aus, den Blick wieder auf den fernen Wald gerichtet.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber… ich glaube, ich bin noch nicht soweit", erklärte sie zögerlich. Ginny betrachtete sie verdutzt.

„Oh… ok. Na gut, du musst ja auch nicht." Hermine konnte nicht sagen, ob Ginny beleidigt war, zumindest ließ sie sie wieder allein am Fenster zurück. Kurz rieb sich Hermine über die Augen, schüttelte schließlich den Kopf und kehrte lächelnd wieder zu ihrer kleinen Party zurück.

Wie nett von den anderen! Gut, dass sie sich nicht mehr an den Abend erinnerte. Ihr Gehirn tat ihr anscheinend den Gefallen, die grauenhafte Zeit mit Malfoy zu verdrängen.

Das war gut so. Sonst regte sie sich nur über ihn auf, aber heute störte es sie gar nicht, dass er ihren Abend versaut hatte.

Dafür würde er morgen noch genügend Zeit haben. Und die Woche danach und danach….

Sie mied Rons Blicke, denn irgendwie war ihr heute bestimmt nicht danach, alleine mit Ron auf dem Flur zu sein. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber sie wusste, heute Abend wollte sie nicht hören, was er ihr sagen wollte.

Sie würde morgen darüber nachdenken.

„Lass sie noch einmal singen, Neville!", forderte sie lachend, als sie die bunten Blumen betrachtete, die freudig noch einmal die Blüten öffneten und ihr das mehrstimmige Geburtstagslied sangen.

Das war ein wirklich schöner Geburtstag, fand sie und fühlte sich tatsächlich wohl, umringt von all ihren Freunden. Der beste Geburtstag!

- The End -


End file.
